


That youtuber, my boyfriend

by Bakeneko37



Series: That youtuber [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, Slow Park Chanyeol, Still a little shit, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: Baekhyun's fans want to see Chanyeol, Chanyeol's shy self is not ready to be in front of the two million subscribers his boyfriend has.Baekhyun obviously doesn't wait for him.





	That youtuber, my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> In the original fic I wanted to write a lot of things, but by the time I was reaching what ended up being the end, it was already a long thing and didn't want it to get longer. I didn't make more chapters because I wasn't sure they were long enough to be worth reading... but, I received a lot of people asking for more and I decided to turn this into a series, I don't know how many fics it will have, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> Sorry for the long note, here we go-

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.”

Chanyeol could only roll his eyes at hearing Jongdae saying that from behind him while he continued packing the last set of clothes in the box he had on what used to be his bed. “I’m sure you are, but you will feel better as soon as Minseok gets here.”

Jongdae grinned, humming softly before sighing dramatically and resting one hand on his hips. “You are my friend and now you’re leaving me to live with your Youtuber!”

“Sometimes I wonder how’s that you lived with this dramatic specimen for three years,” Baekhyun comments from the doorframe, smiling innocently at Jongdae that seems ready to kill him with his eyes. “You’re so nice, Chanyeol.”

“The level of disrespect, my God.” Jongdae says with an offended expression before turning around and walking out.

It’s been six months since Baekhyun and Chanyeol started dating and to say the later didn’t feel like dreaming was a big lie; things progressed and developed so nicely that more than once he had to stop and pinch his arm to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, that this was his life for real and that everything that was happening wasn’t going to vanish the next morning.

It was amazing.

_“So, do you like it? Think Heechul will like them too? I hope so because we worked really hard on them… changing the subject, I now have a boyfriend, his name is Chanyeol and although he’s a little bit dumb and slow, he’s perfect.”_

The video where Baekhyun revealed he was dating someone was engraved in Chanyeol’s memory, he remembered he had received the notification when he was still at school and had to wait to watch it, his hand nervously clicking on the thumbnail and foot tapping against the floor as his boyfriend showed and talked about the pictures they made for Heechul, resisting the urge of skipping that part just to get to when he talked about him.

Baekhyun’s expression had been normal and genuine the whole time he talked about how they met and how their relationship developed –making a lot of emphasis in Chanyeol’s baby steps- till he reached the part they were living in that moment. There wasn’t a single expression that could suggest he was nervous, after all, he was a _male_ confessing he had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend to a bunch of girls that tended to scream just how handsome he was and some even fantasised about having a chance with him.

Chanyeol had been nervous and immediately scrolled down to read the comments, finding a good number expressing their disgust, calling Baekhyun’s beauty a waste and even getting mad at him for committing the horrid crime of dating someone when he was, apparently, theirs’; his heart ached at thinking he had ruined his boyfriend’s channel, but was surprised to find a larger number of people that exclaimed how cute it was to see him talking about the person he loved and wishing him the best, some even saying they should do a video together.

Still, there was a slight decrement in Baekhyun’s subscriptions, but Chanyeol seemed to be more mortified about it than Baekhyun himself and when he asked the reason, he told him their relationship was more important than the views and that the fans that liked him and what he did were the ones who stayed. _“I don’t need fake fans.”_ He had said, melting Chanyeol’s heart.

“You can’t even imagine how hard it had been,” Chanyeol chuckled, hearing Jongdae’s snort coming from the kitchen. “Let’s go.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae bonded surprisingly fast, the day Baekhyun came to visit, Minseok, Jongdae and Chanyeol were watching a movie and he decided to join them; Jongdae started to tease him and Baekhyun expertly teased him back.

By the end of the day, Chanyeol and Minseok believed they had created a monster.

 “If you clean your room, Minseok can stay in it too and you can rent this one,” Baekhyun commented as he picked up the other box he had next to him when Chanyeol finally finished. “But if you don’t clean it, don’t let him live in that mess, he’s too nice for that.”

“Weren’t you two leaving? Go away, you’re invading private property,” Jongdae dismissed his comment by waving his hand, leaning back on the wall. “But don’t you dare to forget about us, you hear?”

“So he has a cute side, interesting.”

Six months could be considered as a short amount of time to decide to live together, but true was that Chanyeol didn’t have much to say about the matter.

Baekhyun took at least an hour and a half to get to Chanyeol’s school and the later took almost two hours to do the same, at first none of them mentioned anything, happy with the sole fact of seeing each other constantly, but then, one evening while they ate in the cafeteria they first met, Baekhyun placed down a folder and pushed it towards Chanyeol.

_“We should live together; I already found a place that’s right in the middle, that way it will only take us an hour to get to our respective schools.”_

Chanyeol had almost chocked in his coffee when he heard him, sure he was more used to Baekhyun’s ideas, but even this one sounded a little bit too crazy and not because he didn’t love Baekhyun, he did and was sure Baekhyun did too, but there was something that made himself feel all funny about moving out together. Felt like a big thing for Chanyeol and being the slow man he was, it took him a while to finally accept.

The apartment they started to rent was medium sized and perfect for them, it had a large bedroom and even a smaller one for guests that Baekhyun immediately picked for his videos, a spacious bathroom, a well illuminated kitchen and a cosy living room.

When they arrived that day Chanyeol left most of his things in the boxes and spent the rest of the afternoon talking with Baekhyun, his boyfriend wanting to explain how his recording videos worked and what he could expect, even receiving a warning that he was surely going to need his help to record him when he was showing off his clothes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t upload the video yesterday, I just moved out!”

Two weeks later and Chanyeol was already starting to get used to hearing his boyfriend’s voice coming from the guest’s room as he recorded, his voice and words making him smile while he did his best to not burn the food he was making for both.

“Chanyeol and I found a nice apartment and decided to live together, isn’t it great?” At that, however, he snorted, he barely had anything to say in the whole process. “I’m actually giving you all a tour.”

Chanyeol’s whole body tensed as he heard the steps coming towards the door before it was opened and Baekhyun walked out with the camera in his hand, recording himself for now. “That small room there is where I record, I’m not sure if Chanyeol wanted to use it for something else, but I won.”

While he recorded the room, Baekhyun made a sign to his boyfriend to relax, reminding him that he had to act naturally because he wasn’t going to accept his boyfriend looked stiff in front of a camera. “D-Don’t record me.” He whispered.

“This part over here is the living room, we watch movies every time we come back from school,” Baekhyun continued, showing the living room now. “That’s our room, but it’s our sacred space so it’s a secret.”

Chanyeol followed him all the time with his eyes, hand remembering to stir the contents of the pot every now and then. If he was honest it wasn’t that he hated the idea of being recorded, it was only his shy nature popping out and looking at the 2 million subscribers his boyfriend still had, furthermore, he was sure no one wanted to know about him when they had Baekhyun.

“I would show you the kitchen, but Chanyeol is trying not to burn it right now, so maybe next time for sure!” A sigh of relief left his lips when he heard that, focusing on his meal as Baekhyun went back to the room.

“Seriously Chanyeol, we need to make a video together,” Baekhyun commented that afternoon while the youtuber washed the dishes.

“No one would like to see me, you’re the main start,” Chanyeol hummed, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his neck. “Though I’m jealous and may forbid you from appearing.”

“As if you could, you’re such a heavy sleeper I could tie you up and you wouldn’t wake up,” Baekhyun hummed, glancing back to peck his cheeks and grinning proudly at his pout. “My fans would be devastated too, can’t believe you’re so selfish.”

“Who would have thought you were a kinky one,” He teased him before snorting and pecking his neck. “I am your biggest fan remember?”

“Of course, I’m the completely package,” Baekhyun wiggled a bit in his hold before smiling. “Oh yeah, I clearly remember you fell in love as soon as you watched me being a master of games and beauty.”

Chanyeol laughed, giving his waist a gentle squeeze before pulling back, walking to the table to clean it. He still couldn’t believe he was this lucky.

“About the video, we’re really doing one,” Baekhyun commented after a while, cleaning his beautiful hands with the towel they kept close. “You should watch my latest video.”

Chanyeol felt his stomach giving a turn when he heard him, six months were also more than enough to know how this little piece of- something was, so he hurried to get his phone and plopped down on the sofa to watch it, noticing Baekhyun was just calmly continuing with his work while merely glancing at him.

_“I’ve been reading your comments and a lot of you want to meet Chanyeol, true is that he’s shy and I haven’t really asked him in all seriousness to appear, but I promise that if this video reaches a thousand likes, I will make him appear in the next one.”_

Chanyeol gulped, he didn’t like that number at all, not when Baekhyun’s videos usually got more than four hundred thousand likes… but maybe no one wanted to see him so this was going to be the first video with no likes in his channel.

Yeah, right.

“Baekhyun!” He whined, hearing his evil boyfriend laugh from the kitchen. “You almost have a million likes!”

“Well what you were expecting? I’m amazed you haven’t noticed just how many people want to see us interact,” He snorted, crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall to observe him. “You’re making the video with me and that’s final, I won’t lie to my fans.”

How could he love such a mean man?

“Is it necessary all of this?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun carefully applied the base cream to his face, groaning when he received a slap in his head.

“Of course it is! My boyfriend needs to look perfect.” He said with a faint hum, placing his fingers on his chin and making him look up at him.

“Can’t you edit it later?”

“Oh, no, we’re doing a live.”

“B-Baekhyun…”

“Don’t worry, Yeolie, you’re going to be perfect,” He smiled, leaning down to peck his lips before holding his hand and starting to tug him towards the room, leaving him to sit on the bed and going to his computer.

Chanyeol wasn’t as brave as Baekhyun, he wasn’t that confident about talking about the boyfriend he had, wasn’t that strong against the hurtful comments, what if he cowered and flew when they started recording?

No, he shouldn’t act like that.

“Let’s just reply to a couple of questions and that would be all, okay?” Baekhyun hummed as he glanced at him, finishing clicking something in his computer. “Come sit with me.”

A part of him felt worried as he went to sit with unsure steps, why if they didn’t like him? Why if they were annoyed by seeing him there? For a moment he believed that they asked so much for him that he was going to end up being a disappointment, he had never done this!

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up when Baekhyun rested his hand on his’ and looked reassuringly at him. Baekhyun’s smile was so soft he was lost for a moment before the people started to arrive and he had to look at the comments that started to flood the live chat.

“Hello! We reached the number I asked for in less than a day, so here we are,” Baekhyun started and it looked so easy. “Everyone, he’s Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol turned to look at the camera, was he supposed to wave? Smile? What? Baekhyun wasn’t saying or doing anything, was just waiting for him and his neurons worked as fast as they could before he finally managed to lift his hand and wave a bit with a faint smile. “Hi.”

“See? That’s what I meant with him been slow,” Baekhyun chuckled and patted his cheek. “We will be answering a couple of questions; I don’t want to end up single and I will if we do this for a long time, so please go.”  

Chanyeol groaned but looked at the comments, even with the slow movement activated, he could hardly see what they were writing which meant a lot of people were watching and asking.

“Chanyeol, how did you manage to meet Baek?” Baekhyun asked after he somehow read a question and turned to look at him, obviously waiting for him to answer.

“Ah… well, I-I found his videos after he did that video with Heechul, his videos were interesting and… I fell in love with him, love at first sight.” He said, feeling his cheeks heating up. “When he asked for help, I sent my best works and well… he choose him.”

“I want to leave clear that I don’t go around throwing myself to strangers, I’m not actually a guy that flirts, but I don’t know, he has a charming face, am I right?”

A wave of _yes_ filled the comments before new questions started to appear.

“Do you enjoy living together?” Chanyeol read slowly when Baekhyun nudged him with his arm and he managed to read one.

“Of course, I convinced him because I felt it was the best thing to do,” Baekhyun replied, leaning back on the chair, dragging Chanyeol’s hand with him as he hadn’t let go of it. “It’s been six months, but I don’t know, my life changed a lot after meeting him and in a good sense and it felt the right thing, I don’t regret it at all.”

Chanyeol lost his words after hearing him, Baekhyun could be cute and sweet when he wanted to even though it wasn’t something that happened often, hearing it in that moment almost made him squeak.

“But then again Chanyeol is slow and took us another month to do it,” Baekhyun added, pinching his nose and making him groan again. “But we already settle up.”

_“They’re so cute!”_

_“They look deeply in love.”_

_“Man they’re both so handsome, imagine if they could have kids.”_

_“That Chanyeol guy is so lucky, still can’t get over it.”_

“Chanyeol, why you didn’t let Baekhyun record you while you cook?” The smirk on his boyfriend’s face could say he was enjoying this question a little bit too much. “I’m curious too.”

“Because I… well, was shy?” He muttered, scratching his head and looking away from the. “The YouTube star here is clearly Baekhyun, not me!”

“I wasn’t asking you to act, just record what you were doing,” Baekhyun continued, leaning back on his chair while playing with Chanyeol’s hand. “Furthermore, I just wanted to show the kitchen, love.”

“I know, but-“

“I mean, you could just continue working.”

“I guess you’re right-“

“Of course I am!”

_“OMG so cute!”_

_“Baek you’re so mean!”_

_“Look at Chanyeol, he’s all red!”_

Chanyeol tried to hide his embarrassment, but of course it didn’t work and as he glanced at the comments, he only ended up with the whole face as red as a tomato.

“That’s why I didn’t want to record a video with him,” He ended up saying. “He’s mean, not the angelic person he is in every single video.”

“Come one, I’m the nicest one on earth.”

They continued with the same teasing comments for another while and as time continued, Chanyeol started to relax a little bit more, talking more confidently about what the fans wanted to know about their relationship and even his own life, talking about his school and even about Jongdae and Minseok.

Baekhyun looked proud.

“We will end this here, we have been almost two hours talking and I’m sure he needs to breathe,” Baekhyun chuckled as he leaned his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Thank you so much for joining.”

“Bye,” Chanyeol smiled more confidently, waving at the camera once more. “Had to admit it was fun.”

“Good, because we will come back with a vide in collaboration with someone else!”

“Wait what?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I have more ideas that will be coming slowly, don't forget to let me know what you thought about this!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
